At The Fair
by ButMyNameIsStef
Summary: The sun crept through the shades exposing its light on a certain pink haired girl, Sound asleep she laid on her bed, Eyes slowly opening to a wonderful morning, Bird chirping cherry blossom trees flowing in the wind... InoSaku


A/N: **New story? Think so. I haven't been able to write more on "New Pink City" Because I've had this and another story blocking my mind. But I promise to update that soon. And It will be worth the wait. But this story has been on my mind. It will be about 3-4 chapters long. While My other two stories I'm working on I plan on them being 20-25 chapters and a few sequels as well. But enough of my rambling . Please enjoy loves. And don't forget to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oui, I don't own Naruto. But I think Me and Sai are related. ;) **

* * *

The sun crept through the shades exposing its light on a certain pink haired girl, Sound asleep she laid on her bed, Eyes slowly opening to a wonderful morning, Bird chirping cherry blossom trees flowing in the wind.

"SAKURA, ARE YOU AWAKE?"

And a Certain blonde teammate banging on her door, Something's just don't change eh?.

Sakura jumped at the sudden loud, Her pink hair matting her face. With a groan she picked herself up out of bed and walked to her front door. Another loud bang was heard along with "AYO SAKURAA, SASUKE'S AT THE FI-eld waiting for us, Morning Sakura" The blonde boy beamed smile on his face as his hand is raised to bang on the door again.

Nothing was said in response as Sakura extended her arm quickly, Hitting his chest softly.

Of course her strength never failed as Naruto flew backwards into the wall of the hallway, His eyes dazed and head spinning.

He slowly brought his hand to his head, rubbing the spot that made contact with the solid wall.

"I told Sasuke to do it himself" Naruto mumbled as he looked up to see Sakura making her way back into her apartment. He silently got up and walked inside. Once he was though the doorway he pushed the door closed. Making his way to the couch sitting down grabbing the remote, As soon as he was about to turn the TV on, getting comfortable on Sakura's couch he heard Sakura walk down the hallway of her averaged sized apartment and say.

"Let's go idiot" In a mumble, He turned to her with an annoyed look only to feel a wet towel smack him in the face. As the towel slid off his face he got up and whispered something like "Sakura's so grumpy in the morning", She simply glared at him, Making him stiffen.

"Whose idea was it to wake up this early and train?" Sakura said while yawning as her and Naruto walked out of her building complex.

"It was Lee's" He said putting both palms on the back of his head as he looked up in the sky.

"Eh? Rock Lee? Is he even gonna be training with us?"

"Nope"

"This is bullshit" Sakura whispered, Feeling a headache coming on.

They walked for quite a while saying hello to the praising town's people of Konoha.

Their whole graduating class were legends for their accomplishments as Ninja's, At the ages of 17-18 they have done things no other ninjas in Konoha could do.

"Ahh, Looky here just the youngings I needed" An old man said, His smile bright.

"How are you this morning gramps" Naruto said walking up to him.

"Oh, I've been wonderful. But I have something to ask of you and a few of your friends, A mission of some sort." He says looking at both Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura brought her attention to the old man, giving him her full attention after hearing the word "Mission".

"Well, of course gramps, anything for you." Naruto responded looking at the man curiously.

"Well, You and whoever you bring will be paid very well for the task at hand, But I need at least 8 of you to attend a fair that will be coming to the Land Of Lightning; That is my hometown as I'm sure you know of" As the old man said that he snap his fingers making a little lightning bolt form on his pointer finger, He pointed it straight at Naruto, the lightning bolt striking him.

Naruto flew back the friction with the ground stopping him. Sakura looked at the old man in amazement wided eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL GRAMPS" Naruto yelled, He was still on the ground looking up at the small man.

"Hohoho, You're a big boy. You'll live" The old man said while laughing.

Naruto just glared.

"As I was saying, I need all 8 of you to attend this fair. And watch my granddaughter; she is not aware that I'm hiring you all. But she has been receiving threats from bandits in the area, I'm far too old to travel all the way there just for a simple fair, I much rather pay you too do it for me" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oui, didn't seem that old when you almost killed me" Naruto said in a mumble picking himself up off the ground and wiping off the dirt on his apparel.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, Why are these bandits after your granddaughter, Does she owe them something?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh hohoho, of course not. But she is the prettiest woman in all the land, All the men desire her she is the beauty queen of the land of lightning 3 years in a row." The old man said in his own trance. There seemed to be fireworks going off behind him as he explained her. Sakura looked at the old man in disbelief, her eye lightly twitching and her face forcing a smile. Naruto just looked at the old man crossing his arms a smug look on his face.

"Um, Sure…" Was Naruto response to the old man's rambling.

"Uh,.." Was all Sakura could manage to say.

"Hohoho, I just need you to watch over her, She is precious to me." He says a little more seriously with a slight plead on his face.

"You already know you can count on us gramps, We promise to protect her with our lives. Isn't that right Sakura" Naruto says with his reassuring smile looking at both me and the old man.

"Yes, Of course"

"Hohoho, Wonderful. The fair is in 7 days, It takes 4 days to travel there. So good luck children" The old man says as he walks slowly back to his home.

"Ehh… What did we just agree too?" Naruto asked

"More like what did we make 6 other people agree too" Sakura responses in a mellow tone, Her headache was coming back once again.

"Let's just get to the field and Tell Sasuke about this." Sakura mumbled walking in the same direction as before.

* * *

*15 minutes later*

It was still early in the morning as Sakura and Naruto finally reached the field, A Lazy sensei and A Meditating teammate appear to be waiting patiently.

"Oui!, We got a mission asshole" Naruto yelled.

"Hm?" Sasuke said as he opened one of his eyes. Kakashi lifted his head to look at his students, "Oi, Morning" he said as he put his head back down not interested in joining us. Sasuke just looked at both Naruto and Sakura, Before he could answer a distinct voice was heard in the distance.

Naruto is quite sure who flinched harder Sakura Or Sasuke as a loud "SASUKEEEEE" was from no one other than Ino Yamanaka and Sai was not too far trailing behind her.  
Sakura's fist clenched tightly at the blonde woman making her way towards them.

Rivalry?, No that wasn't the reason anymore. As the years progressed for the teens they got over the silly arguments over a boy that was clearly not interested in ether of the two. Sakura trained, Ino trained harder. That's the only competition there was anymore. But certain things started happening with Sakura, It wasn't the same feelings like when they were kids, every time she would see Ino her heart would beat a little too fast, Her face would forever have a blush as the blonde haired girl would talk to her. It took Sakura awhile to realize she was IN love. No Not love of friendship, But hardcore; full force _In love_ with the other female. Slowly Sakura turned that love into fake hate. She would ignore her for days on end. Not wanting to face the crystal blue eyes.

Ino caught the drift and stop trying to keep their friendship alive, All though she is unaware of the pink haired girls true emotions, She never really noticed anything strange, She never noticed the shyness or the blushing.

Now it seems like every time one is around the other, Hell freezes over.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi" Ino said to both of the men, Smiling walking right passed Sakura to give Naruto a friendly hug.

"Oi, I'm not going on this mission" was said from the raven haired man as he walked off the field.

"WHATT , SASUKEEEEEEE" was the pleading whine from Naruto.

"Ask Ino to go" Was Sasuke's last sentence and he was outta sight.

"What mission" The blonde quickly questioned. 'Oh noo, Naruto you better fix this' Were Sakura's thoughts as her face cringed at the thought of having to spend almost a week with the blonde.

"Oi, You think Shika and Temari will come?" Naruto asked curiously, obviously not seeing Sakura's anger bubbling behind him.

"I'll ask him, Him and Temi are coming over for dinner tonight. Aren't they the cutest?" The blonde girl said. Naruto nodded not really concerned with their relationship.

"Oi, I'll go as well dickless" the insult was towards Naruto from the ever so lovely Sai,. Everyone seen Naruto face get red as he went to strike him only to be grabbed by Sakura, "You fucking asshole, fuc-" Naruto was aimlessly cursing at Sai.

Sakura just looked over to her sensei her eyes asking for help as she holds Naruto's waist.

"Well now, I think it's about time we go Naruto" Came from the silver haired man as he stood up.

"Oi, Lemme kick his ass first" The blonde boy responded as he struggled out of Sakura's grip only to be grabbed by the ear.

"NOO LET ME GOOOOO" Naruto's voice faded and his cries weren't heard.

The Pink haired medic looked up to unforuntaly meet blue eyes, Her cheeks reddened as she waited for the other female to look away ' Fuck fuck fuck, why isn't she looking away' Sakura thought. Luckily Sai broke the two girls trance. Unforuntaly his words weren't very appropriate for the moment.

"I'll see you Lesbians later"

Sakura's face turned pale, As Ino quickly grabbed the large rock Kakashi was indeed sleeping on and threw the rock at the darkhaired male.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT, ONLY IN YOUR SICK DREAMS" Ino screamed, Flames seemed to be coming out of the girl as the rock forced Sai a few yards off the field.

Ino turned back around, Looking at the other girl. Not a word was said as Ino starting walking off the field.

'Fuck, say something. Stop her' Sakura thought to herself.

"In-" Her voice cracked, her courage suddenly drained from her body. "Oi, you say something Sakura?" Ino said quickly turning back around to the pinkhaired girl. Sakura just shook her head no.

'Such a coward' The female ninja thought as her fist clentched looking at the girl she was In love with walk off right in front of her.

* * *

**OI!, Don't forget to leave your opinon, I love feedback. Until next time. I love y'all **


End file.
